1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating system for applying polyvinyl fluoride to various substrates in which an acrylic copolymer having blended therewith a compound having terminal epoxy groups.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,078 discloses an adhesive for use on fluorocarbons comprising a liquid polyamide and the condensation product of epichlorohydrin and p,p'-isopropylidene diphenol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,725 discloses the use of an acrylic copolymer as an adhesive for polyvinyl fluoride films. The acrylic copolymer has pendant epoxy groups which have been aminated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,004 discloses a blend comprising an acrylic resin, a fluorocarbon resin and an epoxy resin for use as a primer coating composition for a topcoat blend of a fluorocarbon resin and an acrylic resin.